


Décade

by Nigamiestmajeur_e



Category: Le Visiteur du Futur / Visitor from the Future
Genre: Gen, Kinda spoilers free, Post-La Meute, Swearing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigamiestmajeur_e/pseuds/Nigamiestmajeur_e
Summary: Le Visiteur débarqua dans l'appartement de Raph...





	Décade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [10 ans Visiteur Du Futur](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=10+ans+Visiteur+Du+Futur).



Le Visiteur débarqua dans l'appartement de Raph avec la discrétion d'un moustique en pleine nuit au milieu de la campagne silencieuse et la délicatesse d'un ogre vert sortant de ses toilettes extérieures dans une musique de Smash Mouth.   
Il fallait le comprendre, ce n'était pas tous les jours que Raph l'appelait via leur service téléphonique temporel, aussi le Visiteur trouvait ça inquiétant. S'attendant à avoir de la visite de la part de la Brigade (qui, cerise sur le gâteau, était plus efficace depuis qu'ils avaient leur nouvelle recrue, une certaine... Héloïse ?), il courut vers le salon. 

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui suivit.

Face à lui, Raph était debout près de la table, le visage sérieux contrastant avec ses mains dont les doigts bougeaient, s'entremêlaient. Il était déterminé et inquiet, petit homme aux cheveux de l'espace avec son t-shirt Green Lantern.

"Tout va bien Raph ?"

Raph secoua sa tête et respira un bon coup et honnêtement il avait l'air tellement paumé que le coeur du Visiteur rata un battement.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as un truc grave à me dire ? Tu veux... Tu veux quitter la team Visiteur ?  
\- Hein ? Quoi ? Non non rien à voir c'est juste... pff okay juste promettez-moi de pas vous foutre de ma gueule.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que j'ai organisé une petite fête."

C'est là que le Visiteur remarqua les ballons gonflés d'hélium au plafond, la pizza bien chaude au milieu de la table, entre 5 assiettes en carton et 5 verres en plastique et une vingtaine de canettes de bière.   
Et des Doowap et des céréales.   
Et du R.E.M. s'échappant doucement des enceintes de la télé tandis que s'empilaient des CDs de Lovely Rita, de Queen, de Mix Bizarre et d'un certain Jimmy Tillier.

"Euh... en quel honneur ?  
\- Et bien... fit Raph en frottant le sol de la pointe de son pied. Merde, si ça se trouve passe différemment pour vous, j'en sais rien.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- En fait aujourd'hui ça fait 10 ans qu'on se connait."

La révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe (de méthane produit par le plus grand tas de détritus du monde, un tas qui allait de Porte de Montreuil jusqu'à Porte de Bercy, qui en s'enflammant va ravager tout Paris!!!!) dans l'esprit du Visiteur.   
10 ans.   
La vache.   
10 ans.   
C'était près d'un tiers de sa vie. Peut-être presque la moitié de celle de Raph.   
10 ans.   
Putain. 10 ANS ????   
Genre, comme les noces d'étain ? Pourquoi pensait-il aux noces. 10 ans. Le Visiteur n'avait jamais... trainé ? sorti ? Eté... Le Visiteur n'avait jamais été ami... oui ami... avec quelqu'un aussi longtemps. Même avec la Meute... mais c'était différent, ils étaient sa famille, ils étaient obligés de se supporter.   
Raph, jamais.   
Pire, quand ils se séparaient, ils revenaient toujours.   
Toujours. 

Le Visiteur savait qu'il pouvait être toxique pour les gens.  
(Voilà comment je sauve les gens, je les quitte.)

Mais avec Raph. Ils se retrouvaient.   
Toujours.   
Et ça faisait 10 ans que ça durait ?   
La vache. Ils s'étaient vus grandir en fait. Pourtant on aurait dit que le Visiteur avait empêché Raph de jeter une canette la veille. Comme le temps passait vite. Marrant, étant donné qu'il avait une machine à voyager dans le temps autour du bras.

"Et donc... ben pour marquer le coup j'ai fat un truc... et je voulais vous le montrer, et je vous jure que si vous vous moquez je vous balance à la Brigade."

Le Visiteur n'eut pas le temps de protester que Raph déroula le bandeau qu'il avait sur l'avant-bras (depuis quand avait-il ce bandeau ? le Visiteur ne l'avait même pas vu) pour découvrir... un tatouage. Et immédiatement le Visiteur comprit ce que c'était, et comprit ce que ça signifiait et LA VACHE BORDEL DE FILS DE FOIN DE FUMIER.   
C'était un couvercle de canette métallique.   
Le dessin était stylé, pas forcément réaliste mais si on avait un minimum de bon sens (ou d'alcool dans le sang)(ou de Cacolac), on pouvait reconnaitre l'opercule qu'il fallait ensuite retourner pour passer une paille (en papier ou en pâte, c'est mieux pour l'environnement).   
Enfin bref, Raph s'était fait tatoué une canette sur le bras. Une canette. Sur le bras. Un tatouage.   
Parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis 10 ans. Pour la première fois depuis... et bien... une décennie... le Visiteur ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. 

Alors Raph le fit à sa place.  
"C'est à la fois terrifiant et grisant de se dire qu'un petit geste de notre part peut modifier l'avenir, dit-il. Ca nous montre qu'on a de l'impact sur le monde, mais aussi qu'on pourrait avoir un mauvais impact. Alors maintenant, avec ce dessin j'espère juste me rappeler que j'aurai un bon impact. Que je dois toujours chercher à être la meilleure version de moi-même chaque jour qui passe. Et que l'apocalypse c'est pas cool.  
\- Ha, rit le Visiteur qui cherchait à contenir son émotion.  
\- Les missions, ça a donné du sens à ma vie, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. Et même si parfois ça peut être... tendu entre nous... jamais je ne regrette de vous avoir rencontré."

Ca par contre, ça avait achevé le Visiteur, et il ne put s'empêcher de prendre Raph dans ses bras. Et il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer quand il sentit une des mains de Raph, l'autre bras pas encore cicatrisé étant mis hors de portée, se presser contre son dos. Quand enfin le Visiteur recula, il vit que Raph avait un sourire aux lèvres.

"Merde Raph, fit le Visiteur. J'aurai jamais cru que moi, genre moi, j'aurai pu t'inspirer autant. Et puis..."  
Il prit une grande inspiration.  
"Et puis tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai changé la vie en bien.  
\- La première, mais pas la seule."  
Il avait raison.

"D'ailleurs, continua Raph, j'ai appelé Time et Léo, ils vont pas tarder à arriver. Et puis Henry aussi. Je crois qu'on aura des dossiers à raconter.  
\- Meh, ce sera rien comparé à la photo que j'ai de toi en sous-vêtement avec un parapluie jaune...  
\- Elle a été supprimée cette photo, je vous rappelle.  
\- Ah merde oui c'est vrai ! Par contre j'ai encore des affiches du spectacle de Riton.  
\- Sérieux ? Et Henry ne dit rien ? Je veux dire, c'est un gars qui a son visage et qui faisait des blagues de merde.  
\- Je pense qu'il est immunisé à ce niveau-là. Il existe des Castafolte gogo-danseur après tout.  
\- QUOI ?! ET J'AI JAMAIS PU VOIR CA ??"

Ils continuèrent à discuter longtemps entre eux, à rigoler, à parler du bon temps, à raconter leurs souvenirs, à se rappeler de Judith, tout en mélangeant leur bière avec des céréales comme apéro.   
Enfin, Time et Léo arrivèrent, suivis d'Henry, et ils commencèrent la pizza, ils parlèrent de la fois où le Visiteur avait dragué Stella à la place de Raph, à la fois où Raph avait fini dans le futur avec des zombis, à la fois où ils se sont retrouvés au Maharadja. Ils parlèrent des Missionnaires, de Néo-Versailles, de la vraie vie, du futur, de leur futur, du boulot, des projets. Ils parlèrent aussi du tatouage de Raph et de la personne qui le lui avait fait (une certaine Laura Descraques), Léo, voulant justement se faire tatouer, prenant alors ses coordonnées.

"Je pensais aussi vous les donner, fit Raph au Visiteur. Mais vu votre hygiène de vie, je pense pas que ce soit conseillé. En plus, j'ai l'impression que vous avez des problèmes de cicatrisation.  
\- Bah, ça ne m'a pas empêché de me faire tatouer dans le passé.  
\- HEIN ?! firent Raph et Henry. T'ES TATOUE ? OU CA ?"

Le Visiteur fit un clin d'oeil. Encore un mystère qui n'était pas prêt d'être résolu.   
Le groupe se mit alors à rire, et à trinquer, et à trinquer encore, à trinquer à leur décennie, à trinquer à leur vie. 

A trinquer. 

A leur futur.


End file.
